


【鄭秀彬x林勢俊】可愛

by sealeatdumpling



Category: Jung Su Bin - Fandom, lim se jun, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	【鄭秀彬x林勢俊】可愛

「勢俊哥非常可愛 是最可愛的哥哥」  
鄭秀彬邊說邊露出微笑  
他的勢俊哥是真的很可愛，同時也令人可靠的存在

可是最近勢俊哥不太笑了  
連平常的遊戲對戰也減少了

「哥，今天晚上來玩跑跑卡丁車！ 上次差點就贏過哥了」  
鄭秀彬按下了發送鍵

「秀彬抱歉啊 哥等等有追加的舞蹈練習，下次再一起玩」  
收到的是林勢俊的拒絕

雖然看上去是正常的字句，但鄭秀彬就是覺得有點奇怪  
今天晚上過去練習室一趟好了

練習室裡傳來急促的練舞聲  
明明應該隨著音樂跳動的步伐聲卻嘎然停止  
透過練習室大門上的小窗  
看到的是林勢俊坐在地上流淚的畫面

明明很傷心，卻又不敢放聲哭  
只能藉由背景的音樂掩蓋那壓抑又小小聲的哭泣  
鄭秀彬幾乎是差一點就要打開練習室的門  
但腦袋裡有個聲音告訴他  
「先讓他哭完，現在還不是時候」  
所以鄭秀彬決定先等林勢俊回宿舍

「昇植哥，那個……」  
鄭秀彬突然覺得有點難以開口

「怎麼了? 要說什麼就說啊」  
姜昇植覺得此刻的鄭秀彬看起來有點奇怪

「哥今晚能到勝宇哥房間睡嗎?」  
鄭秀彬小心翼翼地說出自己的請求  
畢竟這聽起來有點不合理，但自己今晚想和林勢俊單獨談談  
「我知道了，是因為勢俊吧?」  
姜昇植露出了媽媽微笑  
其實最近有感覺出林勢俊有點反常

「秀彬啊，好好照顧勢俊吧」  
說完便帶著平板到韓勝宇房間了

林勢俊回到宿舍時已經是凌晨  
發現房間裡留了一盞小燈  
鄭秀彬已經蓋著被子睡著了  
姜昇植的床是空的，可能今天去找勝宇哥了吧

為了不吵醒已經睡著的人  
林勢俊將動作放輕，進到浴室洗澡

洗完澡時發現鄭秀彬躺在自己的床上  
被子還只蓋一半

這樣子會感冒的  
林勢俊想替鄭秀彬蓋好被子時，右手腕被抓住了

「秀彬? 是不是吵醒你了?」  
但鄭秀彬沒有說話

兩人之間就這樣安靜了幾秒  
在林勢俊以為鄭秀彬是不是在作夢時  
原本抓住手腕的手慢慢移向掌心

「哥，我都看到了」

「秀彬看到什麼了?」  
林勢俊現在覺得好疑惑

鄭秀彬沒有馬上回答，而是用空出來的另一隻手抱住林勢俊  
「我晚上去了練習室」  
「哥不用一個人承受的」  
鄭秀彬看著林勢俊，眼神無比真摯

「啊……被秀彬看到了啊……」  
林勢俊有點不好意思的搔搔頭  
原本以為誰都不會看到自己哭的樣子

最近好像陷入了低潮  
不管怎麼增加練習時間，想藉由忙碌排解這種沉悶  
心裡卻總被莫名的負面情緒壓住

「克服低潮的方法，好像還沒找到  
就這樣下去，等到再有情緒堆疊時，相信低潮也會過去的」

這是林勢俊自己講出來的  
顯然他最近就是進入所謂的低潮吧  
每個人都會有想克服但好像陷入泥淖的時候

林勢俊也是這樣

雖然常常活絡團體的氣氛，卻也被認為是個可靠成熟的人  
因為年紀正好在中間，好像無法依賴哥哥們或弟弟們  
反而很多時候安慰哥哥們和弟弟們  
對於中間的位置，其實有許多的難處

不知不覺之中  
「勢俊現在變得成熟、冷靜」的話也聽了很多

「哥以前不是說過嗎? 和我在一起好像能克服低潮」  
「我真的好喜歡好喜歡哥」  
鄭秀彬將頭靠在林勢俊胸前

「我知道秀彬很喜歡我」  
林勢俊被鄭秀彬的行為逗笑了  
這個弟弟真的特別可愛  
「不，我說的是另一種喜歡」

林勢俊感覺腰上的那隻手抱得更緊了  
而胸前的那顆小腦袋埋得更深了

「哥喜歡我嗎?」  
林勢俊對於鄭秀彬的直接有點驚慌  
兩個人從以前就有很多親密的接觸  
自己也很多次在鏡頭前抱秀彬  
一切都是自然而然發生的

就連之前節目上問到怎麼度過低潮  
自己也會補一句「和秀彬在一起玩遊戲，也是能度過低潮的方式之一」

因為彼此是十分熟悉和習慣的存在  
反而沒有實際問過「喜不喜歡」這件事

屬於弟弟的喜歡，那是一定有的  
但  
如果是戀人呢?

林勢俊好像沒有仔細思考過  
只覺得沒辦法想像如果對方哪天不在自己的身邊

鄭秀彬真摯地看向林勢俊  
那是渴求又盼望的眼神  
那是看向喜歡人的眼神

接著他將唇湊上前  
帶有一點羞怯，像羽毛輕柔地撫過一樣  
這一吻對鄭秀彬來說  
是他對自己的賭注  
他在賭  
賭自己在林勢俊心中的份量

對於突然的親吻，林勢俊起初有些驚訝  
但接著回應起這個帶有羞怯的吻  
空出來的手也自然地摟著鄭秀彬的腰

在寂靜的房間裡  
就只有兩人的呼吸聲和藉由唇貼唇傳遞的溫暖

可能因為練舞消耗的體力太大  
林勢俊被親得有些頭暈暈  
鄭秀彬什麼時候這麼會接吻？

變成林勢俊靠在鄭秀彬胸前  
以前可愛小隻的忙內  
現在的肩膀變寬了、胸膛靠起來也有安穩感

林勢俊的膽子小是成員和粉絲們都知道的事  
明明長得一臉沉穩冷靜的樣子  
但其實是個膽子小、不能聽鬼故事的人  
直播時如果有粉絲要鬧他，都會看到林勢俊可憐害怕的樣子

以前有次因為練習留得太晚  
加上那幾天被迫一起看完一部恐怖電影  
林勢俊雖然表面看起來沒事，但其實心裡都很害怕  
出了練習室後，看到的是等著自己的鄭秀彬

「哥！我們一起回去吧」  
鄭秀彬溫暖的笑，讓你心裏原本的害怕一掃而空

如果只是弟弟，那剛剛自己的回應又是怎麼回事？  
就算再怎麼親密  
如果只是弟弟，怎麼樣也不可能會有回應  
也許在心裡意識到之前，身體的反應更是直接

「我也喜歡秀彬」  
「我膽子很小，也不像秀彬一樣冷靜聰明」  
「有時候也有許多跨不過去的低潮」

林勢俊靠在鄭秀彬胸前  
聽著對方的心跳漸漸加速

「如果秀彬願意的話」

林勢俊緩緩抬頭  
將鼻子靠在鄭秀彬鼻前  
這是他們以前會玩的小遊戲

「以後的每個黑夜裡，可以都陪著哥嗎？」

「好」  
鄭秀彬再一次吻上林勢俊的唇

比起第一次的吻來得強烈  
這一夜  
比他們想得還要更久

──

林勢俊看著鏡子裡紅腫的唇瓣  
想著要是被其他人問起要怎麼解釋  
鄭秀彬笑得一臉無害  
但嘴裡吐出的話完全不是這麼回事

「上次看到哥哭的樣子，差點想衝進去安慰你」

鄭秀彬從背後抱住林勢俊  
毛茸茸的小腦袋靠在他的肩頸上

「以後只有我可以弄哭哥」

不知道為什麼  
突然覺得腰有點痛痛的


End file.
